


Forelsket

by SandyKitsune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Asshole Grisha Yeager, BDSM Scene, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama & Romance, Eventual Levi/Erwin Smith, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Inappropriate Humor, London, M/M, Master/Slave, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Multiple, Relationship Problems, Romance, Scared Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smut, Suffering, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyKitsune/pseuds/SandyKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the member of a rich family, his mother died and his father treats him like if he doesn't exist. Eren had two friends, and they are part of the domestic service. Levi have a hard past, and his present isn't better. He is an slave, but not a domestic slave. Eren's father bought Levi in an auction, and he is really cruel. He uses Levi's body to satisfy his whims, not only his sexual fantasies, he also uses him with his experiments. Erwin is one of Grisha's friends. Eren doesn't know nothing about Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0. Information.

Title: Forelsket (Norwegian) it means: the euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.  
♢  
Location: London.  
♢  
Epoch: Victorian London.  
♡  
Main characters: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Grisha Jaeger, Erwin Smith.  
♡  
Plot: Eren is the member of a rich family, his mother died and his father treats him like if he doesn't exist. Eren had two friends, and they are part of the domestic service. Levi have a hard past, and his present isn't better. He is an slave, but not a domestic slave. Eren's father bought Levi in an auction, and he is really cruel. He uses Levi's body to satisfy his whims, not only his sexual fantasies, he also uses him with his experiments. Erwin is one of Grisha's friends. Eren doesn't know nothing about Levi.  
♢  
More information: I love to write stories in the victorian era. I based this fic at some ideas from my head, and also from other stories, books and series, for example, American Horror story: Asylum (with the Grisha experiments) and the winner's curse. I want to give interesting roles to the characters, different personalities, because badass Levi and sweet Eren is just so... you know. I'll try to surprise you with them.  
♢  
Notes: First of all, I'm spanish. I'll try not to make mistakes, but if I make some mistake, please say to me.   
The story is +18 and sometimes it will be hard. I don't like the easy and sweet stories.   
I'm going to publish one new chapter each weekend. If you don't like the story please, tell me.


	2. The first lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the people doesn't understand what the freedom means, almost all the people are free, and when suddenly you lose your freedom... then is when you appreciate what you had, when you wish every day and every minute to regain your freedom again. That was what I was feeling, I was a slave... and I dreamed every night with my freedom, despite I knew that it was impossible, I was born free, but I knew that I would die like a slave.... And I lost hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well here is the first chapter! It's not reaally long, but well, it's the first. Like I said once, I'm spanish so if I have mistakes just tell it to me, because I'm learning bit-by-bit and I'm not an expert. Enjoy the chapter!

Sometimes the people doesn't understand what the freedom means, almost all the people are free, and when suddenly you lose your freedom... then is when you appreciate what you had, when you wish every day and every minute to regain your freedom again. That was what I was feeling, I was a slave... and I dreamed every night with my freedom, despite I knew that it was impossible, I was born free, but I knew that I would die like a slave.... And I lost hope...

 

Levi closed his eyes, he was exhausted and sore. He had a lot of scratches on his back; Grisha made them all with his favourite whip. Levi's blood was dried now, his master didn't washed him. The raven doesn't cried, he didn't have more tears. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, he closed his eyes for a second, trying to keep away the bad feelings and then he travelled in time inside of his mind and he remembered everything that happened when he was free. 

Ten years ago.

 

Levi opened his eyes and smiled a bit, the sun was shining outside and it was summer. The little raven jumped out of his small bed and walked toward the kitchen, he had his small feet really dirty but he was happy being filthy, after all he was just a little child. He climbed to his mother's bed and sat astride over her waist, and then he began to caress her hair.

"Mommy? Mooommyyyy? Are you awake?" he asked and then he began to kiss his mother's face. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw his little kid there with her.  
"Levi..." she said with a smile and hugged him.

"Mommy, you are sleeping almost all the day" he said and Kuchel let out a laugh. 

"Sorry, you are right" she said and then she kissed her child's hair.

"I have an idea" she said and Levi looked at her with big eyes. "We can have breakfast, and then we can go outside" she said and Levi nodded smiling. He loved to go out with his mother, and also he loved to see the market square. 

 

Levi loved his mum, she was everything for him, and that was his life. He lived with his mum, and he had a happy life, but they were poor, and his mother was a prostitute, and she was sad almost all the day, and she was suffering all the time, but Levi didn't knew all those things, because she was always smiling with him, and always doing funny things or playing with him, so he was an ignorant... and the day that he discovered it, he felt really bad and guilty, because she had to fuck with unknown men to have enough money to take care of him. He remembered the day that he realised that his mum was a prostitute. He was usually sleeping, but that night he had a nightmare and he woke up really afraid, so he ran toward his mum's room and he heard something, she wasn't alone. He peeped from the door and saw a man, he was naked and his mother was also naked, Levi frowned and looked at them. He was moving against her body and she was crying, Levi didn't understand nothing, but suddenly the man spanked her.

"Fucking whore" he said and Levi opened the door and threw the blanket that he was holding toward the man. 

"Stop you idiot!" he said and Kuchel widened her eyes. 

"Levi..." she said and covered her body. The man looked at him and lifted one eyebrow. He was blonde and really tall. But Levi wasn't afraid.

"What's this? You have a child?" he said and Kuchel let out a sigh, she always hid Levi from everyone because she was afraid of what the men could do to his child. 

The blonde man grabbed his clothes and then he grabbed Levi by his neck, the kid looked at him with hate and then, the man gave him a slap. Kuchel walked toward him and kicked him trying to grab Levi but he gave another slap to her and then he walked out of the house and Kuchel hugged Levi. 

"Levi... what are you doing awake?" she said and Levi looked at her. But he didn't said nothing that night. He just tried to sleep with his mother...

 

He spoke with his mother the next day, he was a bit sad and afraid, since that day he never was the same kid. His life changed. 

"Mum... I don't like that man, he's bad..." he said and hugged her.

"I know my kitten, but we need money" she said and hugged him, she was crying because she knew that Levi had changed.

"I can work mum, but..." he said but Kuchel shook his head and sighed. "You just have ten years, you can't work now..."  
Levi always had his hair too long, and one morning he cut his hair, really short and with an undercut. He just wanted to feel capable of do things by himself. He just wanted to be useful, since he saw this man with his mother he just wanted to protect her, but when he realised it, it was too late.

That morning he woke up like all the mornings, but not so happy as the usual, he wasn't so happy since he saw his mother crying. He walked toward his mother's room and then he walked inside, his mother was asleep. He opened the window and sat beside her. 

"Mommy?" he asked and she opened his eyes, but she had his skin too pale, and her lips were purple, she had a really big dark circles under her eyes. She smiled faintly but Levi frowned. "Mommy? Are you alright?" he asked, but he knew the answer, he knew it, but he just didn't want to accept it. 

"Yes kitten, don't worry" she said with a really weak voice. She thought the same as Levi, she knew that she was weak and bad... she was sick, but she just couldn't accept it. 

But the death is not so benevolent; the death didn't wait for nobody. And she closed her eyes, forever. Levi couldn't accept it, and he just pretended that she was asleep. But after an hour, he couldn't continue... 

"Mommy... mommy please" he said but his mother didn't said nothing. Levi clenched his teeth and tried not to cry. "Mum" he said again. He thought that if he repeated it, she would open her eyes. But it was a stupidity. She was dead. And Levi was alone. Totally alone. He suddenly realised it, and he began to cry like a child, because he was a child that had to learn how to be an adult too soon.

 

He spent a week beside his mum, it was awful, because his mother was dead and she began to smell like a dead person, but he didn't wanted to leave her. He spent a week crying and he didn't ate nothing. He was too pale now and too slender. He had his eyes closed when he suddenly heard something. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. The door of the bedroom was opened but he wasn't able to see nothing. 

"Hello?" said the man. 

Levi kept silence, he was afraid, and he had a knife, he knew how to kill someone. He hid behind his mother and looked to the door. A man walked toward them, he was brunette, was the first time that Levi saw him. 

"Fuck... the whore is dead" he said and sighed. Levi clenched his teeth, and when the man was close enough he jumped over him with the knife. But he was just a kid and he was a man. So he grabbed the knife and threw it to the floor. Levi felt his big hand around his neck, so he frowned and tried to kick him.

"Who are you?" he said and Levi didn't said nothing. "Wait... you are her child... isn't it?" Levi lowered his gaze and didn't opened his mouth. "Well... I came here to fuck with her, but if she is dead... I can have you" he said and then he walked toward the outside. 

Levi yelled and tried to escape. But he couldn't, and that day, was the last day that he was free.  
He opened his eyes, he felt his head burning, he gulped and it tasted like blood. Levi raised his head and he saw a group of men looking at him. They were speaking. 

"So he is her kid... how old are you?" the man asked to him. Levi didn't said nothing. 

"He must have eight" a man said.

"He's pretty young... we can keep him with us and found a master for him, look at his hair..." another man said tugging from his hair and raising his head, "it's so dark... and his eyes, he's unique, we can earn a lot of money with him"

"Okay, tomorrow we will look for a master for him... but today... Someone has a rope?" a tall man asked. 

Levi wasn't understanding anything, he was dizzy and hungry, and he just wanted to die. But the men had different plans for him. Two of the men grabbed him and he was put over the table. They tied his legs and his wrists to the table legs and he tried to move but it was impossible. He closed his eyes because he just didn't want to look. But he needed to look because he was naked and tied... and when he opened his eyes, the men were naked and suddenly he realised... It would be like the hell. They opened his mouth and then one of the men pushed his member inside of his mouth, he choked and closed his eyes. Then he felt a man caressing his hole, he began to cry and suddenly he felt something inside of him. He yelled and the men began to thrust against him, one inside his mouth and the other inside his ass. And after those men, another new, and another... Until he stopped crying. He realised something that night, now he was an object, now he was alone, and he was weak, and he would be a slave till his death.  
He doesn't slept in all the night, he couldn't, he had his whole body sore and he was tied to the wall with chains. He was thinking on his mother... he was a disappointment to her, he was tied and he wasn't strong... he was just a stupid... a fool. He forgot how to smile just with one night, so he didn't want to imagine how much was going to forget over time. He did not raised his head when he heard footsteps, after all that he suffered the last night he didn't care. 

"How are you, bastard?" a man said, but he just sighed. He wasn't able to speak and he had his mouth sore. He had tears traces over his face. The man grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look at his face. Levi looked at him but without any emotion. "Your master is here, so be nice with him" he said and untied him. He didn't moved, he didn't want to obey. "Fuck... you are stupid.. listen to me stupid child, he want to pay a lot of money for you, so move your ass" he said and slapped him. He walked because he didn't wanted to be hit again. He was naked so he covered him, was the only thing that he could do. He was short, shorter than everyone, so he lifted his head and he saw a man in front of him. Levi lowered his head.

"This is your new pet Mr. Jaeger" the man said with a smile. Levi clenched his teeth, a pet... he was a pet... "Bastard, be polite, say hello" he said. Levi kept silence and the man kicked his back so Levi fell to the floor. The man tugged from his hair and forced him to look at the other man. "Say... hello" he said again.

"H-hello..." he said with a weak voice and clenched his teeth. Jaeger nodded and smiled. 

"He is wild... I like it." he said and Levi just wanted to kick him. "Show me my new pet please, I want to see his body because if he is in bad conditions..."

The seller grabbed Levi by his hips and pushed him against the wall, he tied his wrists and opened his legs. 

"He is flexible, and he is strong, he can endure many hours, he is really young. He's virgin." he lied. Levi looked at him with squinted eyes. "He is a bit marked with bruises because it was very difficult to capture him, but he would be an amazing pet with a bit of discipline" he said smiling. "And look his hair and his eyes, he's unique"

"I see... turn him around" Jaeger said and the man did it. Levi felt how the buyer touched his back and his hair, and then he opened his legs a bit more and looked his crotch. "Yeah... he is good" he said and then he pulled out the money. "Now, you are mine" he said to Levi, and the raven just clenched his teeth again. Now his objective was to escape. He wanted to be free again. He would fight for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And I have two instagram accounts and I write little stories there ALL THE DAYS, so if you want to follow, the accounts are:
> 
> @_leviheichouofficial_  
> @erenjaegerofficial_
> 
> The next chapter will be published the next weekend, but if you want to know more information just look in my instagram, thank you again! ♥


	3. There's no light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of information about Eren's life in the first part and Grisha's and Levi's relation in the second part. Erwin's first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is a bit hard, so... I was going to say "Enjoy it!" but I don't know if you are going to enjoy too much. I want to say that all of this is necessary to the future of the story :3 love you all!♥

Eren rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand his professors, they were too strict with him and Eren was a nervous child. When the classes were finished he walked toward his bedroom and closed his eyes. His mother died the last year, and now he was alone, not totally alone because he had his father, but Grisha wasn't a father... he ignored Eren all the time, so he was alone. Armin was one of his best friends, he was part of the service and he worked in the kitchen, he was an amazing cook. He learned to read with Eren, the brunette taught him, he was always speaking about to travel with him some day, away from that house... Mikasa was his other best friend, she was like a sister and she was taking care of him all the day, all the fucking day, so Eren and she were always arguing, and Armin was always trying to finish the arguments.

 

Eren placed his head against the wall and close his eyes, he just wanted to be with his mum, she was so kind, so sweet, she was always with him, but suddenly she died and... Eren was 7 years old. Someone knocked the door and he opened his eyes.

 

"What?" he said, he was a bit rude and he didn't liked to be polite.

 

"I'm Mikasa, May I enter?" she said and Eren sighed. He just wanted to be alone, and when he asked for his mother he wasn't thinking about Mikasa...

 

"Okay, come on" he said and looked at her when she opened the door. "What do you want?" he mumbled with a light frown.

 

"Your father is with Erwin, and the dinner is served, so..." she pointed the stairs and Eren rolled his eyes.  "And one more thing Eren, please, don't be stupid with Mr. Smith... he is dangerous" she said and Eren nodded lowering the stairs.

She was too intuitive, and she was always right, and Eren hated it, because she was intelligent and stronger than him, and he was just a child. Eren wasn't idiot and he knew that his father was mean, he was obsessed with his experiments and he didn't give a shit his own son. Erwin was his best friend and he was fucking rich, so Grisha was always trying to please him to gain favours. Eren hated him and was afraid of him at the same time. He was huge and tall, and he was too serious, but sometimes the blonde looked too much to Eren and the child felt uncomfortable.  

"Good night father, good night Mr. Smith" Eren said and took a seat in the table. He just wanted to dinner and run to his bedroom again.

 

Erwin and Grisha were talking about business and Eren didn't understand anything, so he just lowered his gaze and ate in silence. Eren was feeling Erwin's eyes glued to him all the time and it was too uncomfortable. Grisha smirked a bit and let out a sigh.

 

"Erwin, why are you gazing to my son all the time?" he asked smiling. Ere hated his smile, he was always trying to please Erwin and Eren knew that he would do anything to please him. Anything.

 

"Your son is a pretty handsome child, Grisha" he said and smiled a bit, he had an awful smile, too arrogant and lascive.

 

"Yes, yes, he's really handsome" Grisha said and then he took a sip of his drink.

 

"He could be a big man someday, I can help him... but I want something in return" Erwin said and Eren saw how Mikasa was repressing her killing instinct.

 

"Oh, Mr. Smith, we can talk about it later, now we are eating" he said and drank again, Erwin nodded and smirked a bit, and it was enough for Eren. He stood up and sighed.

 

"I'm going to sleep" he said and walked away. Mikasa grabbed his hand and walked with him toward Eren's bedroom. 

 

Once Eren was away from them, Erwin blinked and grabbed his cup of wine. He stood up and walked to Grisha's seat. He placed his free hand over his shoulder and smirked a bit.

 

"Your son is intelligent Grisha..." he mumbled lowering his gaze and Grisha turned his head to look at him.

 

"Yes, is like his mother" he said sighing. Grisha had many secrets, that was a family with too much secrets. He had two faces, but he wasn't a good person, he was bad as the devil. "But I don't want to talk about her" he said and took a sip of the wine.

 

"I know it... " Erwin said and leaned to Grisha's ear. "I know that you are always trying to please me... and I know why you are doing it" the blonde whispered and placed his cup over the table, resting his hands over Grisha's shoulders afterwards.

 

"Yes? Tell me about it, please" he said trying to hold his breath, because Erwin was too closer.

 

"Well, you are the most famous doctor of London nowadays, you have a lot of patients and money, but you need more, you are always wishing more..." he began to say and he slithered his hand toward Grisha's chest. "You need people and money to your experiments, and you need me" he said and smirked a bit. "And for other side, I know that you aren't a good man, I know what you did with Carla, I know that you don't give a shit your son..." he whispered and slithered his hand down toward his crotch. Grisha opened his legs and leaned his head back closing his eyes. "And you are fucking gay, and it is a secret  because a lot of people hate you, and if they know about it... you are dead, so I have the power to destroy you" he said and squeezed his member licking his lobe. Grisha let out a small moan. He knew it, Erwin knew everything about him, so if Grisha disobeyed... he was dead. That's why he wasn't speaking. "Come on, we can speak about it later, now I want another thing.

 

"Wait... I have something... something new" he said gasping and smirked. "Come with me" he said walking away from the living room with him. 

 

Eren closed his door with the key when he was inside with Armin and Mikasa, and sighed pressing his back against the door. He closed his eyes and Mikasa rubbed his shoulder gently.

 

"Eren..." she said and Armin grabbed Eren's hand.

 

"Come here Eren, we need to speak" he said and Eren sat between them over the bed. He was speechless.

 

"What's happening?" Armin said and Eren opened his eyes to look at him. He had a long story with him. He arrived before than Mikasa, and they were best friends since Eren was 3. He was the son of the cook, and Eren always adored him. He was important for him, because when they were 6, they kissed. Armin and Eren were similar, they didn't have any interest in women, so they discovered together that they liked men and Grisha's gave a beating to Eren when he knew that his son kissed Armin. Eren hated him since that day. Now he and Armin were just friends but they had an unbreakable bond.

 

"I don't know why, but... I'm afraid, my father is... strange now, he is an asshole since always but now... I know that he hate me, he see me like a burden" he said and Mikasa wrapped his shoulders with one arm. "And that man... Erwin... He's dangerous, you were right, Mikasa" he said and Armin sighed.

 

Armin and Mikasa knew about Grisha's secrets, at least about some of them, they knew that Erwin and him were lovers, or something similar because Grisha just wanted to please him, so he gave his body to him, and they knew that Grisha would give anything to Erwin to make him happy, so... If the blonde wanted to have Eren... Armin and Mikasa promised to protect him and help him as long as they could be by his side. Eren was stubborn, and a bit stupid, he was always arguing with Mikasa and he was really rude, but he was a child, and he was afraid... He was a bit selfish, but he didn't knew nothing about life, his father was stupid, but he always had all that he wanted and needed, he didn't knew nothing about slavery, about the horrors of the real life, but he would know about them, sooner or later.

* * *

 

 

Levi was curled up against one of the corners, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, because he was afraid, he was always afraid. He was living now with Grisha, and now he had rules, he had a lot of rules.

 

The first day that Levi arrived to the house he was like a wild horse,  he just wanted to run away, he wanted to escape and hit Grisha all the time. He knew that Grisha wasn't a good man, he could see it on his eyes. And he was right, he was like the devil. He tied him to the wall with chains, he had a lot of things there to bind him, he was a sadic. He had a lot of things to hit him there... he was bad as hell. The first night he fucked him during hours. He was just a child, he had 8 years... he cried and screamed but it was a waste of time because nobody could hear him. The second day he tried to bite Grisha's member when he forced him to make a blowjob and the man gave a beating to him. But he wasn't weak, he wanted to escape, so he would continue being as wild as a horse because he couldn't be tamed. Grisha had a lot of rules for him.

 

The first was that he couldn't do anything without permission, he couldn't speak if Grisha didn't want to hear him, he didn't have rights, he was now a pet so he had to call him master. He couldn't say no to anything, he had to do everything that Grisha ordered to him, and he was his proprietary, so if he wanted to share his pet with other people, he had to obey. He had to pretend that he was having pleasure, and he had to seem desperate all the time, as if he wanted sex all the day, it would be something nice to Grisha's friends. And obviously he wouldn't was going to be touched never, he was there to give pleasure not to have pleasure, he couldn't fuck anyone, only if Grisha ordered it someday. He was like an object, and he didn't knew how to be a pet...

 

He was sobbing when he heard something outside. He hugged his knees and began to tremble a bit, unconsciously. Grisha said to him that he would have to wait for him all the time, kneeling in front of the door, but he didn't want it. He was blindfolded, so he wasn't able to see anything. He heard Grisha's voice and a new voice with him, and clenched his teeth.

 

"No, please..." he said to himself and suddenly the door was opened.

 

"So... where is the surprise?" Erwin said and Grisha laughed a bit.

 

"He's a bit disobedient, he had to be there, kneeling, but he's not here..." he said and Levi felt someone grabbing his neck. "Hello ,pet" he said and pulled off the blindfold. Levi blinked because he wasn't accustomed to the light and then he saw two men there, a blonde man  and Grisha. Levi didn't recognized the blonde man because he was too scared, and Erwin didn't recognized Levi because he was too drunk. But they know each other. "You are a bad pet, you have to obey, because if you don't obey... I have to punish you" he said and tugged from Levi's hair.

 

Erwin smirked and let out a sigh. He began to explore the room while Grisha was hitting Levi behind him. He smirked and grabbed a whip. "Grisha, May I continue with the punishment?" he asked and Levi hugged himself covering his member, he was always naked, now he couldn't wear clothes. He gulped and lowered his gaze.

 

"Of course... don't be soft, he need to learn." Grisha said and then he picked Levi up and placed him against the table roughly. He tied his wrists and his legs to the table and sighed. "And remember pet, you have to pretend, nobody wants to fuck a weeping child and if you are crying all the time I'll punish you again..." Grisha said and Levi clenched his tears keeping his tears at bay.

 

Erwin caressed his legs and pulled out his own clothes, he stepped in front of Levi's face and smirked. "Well, you are really small. I'm afraid because I don't want to break you..." Levi looked at him and felt his body trembling, he was huge, his body and... He knew that it would be painful. "Open your mouth" he said and Levi obeyed because he didn't wanted to be hit, the blonde sighed and grabbed Levi's head then he pushed his member slowly inside of Levi's mouth and moaned a bit. Meanwhile, Grisha pulled out his clothes and walked toward Erwin, he caressed Erwin's chest and kissed his nape. "He's good, Grisha" he said and moved his member faster. Levi moved a bit and Erwin hit his back with the whip. Levi opened his eyes and yelled with his member inside, it was awful. He began to cry and Erwin hit him again pulling his member off. "Don't cry..." he said smirking and crouched in front of him, and then he kissed Levi's lips and sighed. The raven just closed his eyes and pretended and kissed him back. "Grisha, he doesn’t need to be tied" he said and Grisha untied him obediently.

Erwin grabbed Levi's hips and pushed him to the table, Levi was bending against the wood and he felt his back and his ass exposed, Erwin spreaded his legs and pushed his member inside without any preparation. Levi grabbed the table and yelled arching his back, it was too painful, he felt his body burning due to the pain. "Come on, I want to hear you screaming" Erwin said and began to move his hips fast against him. It was awful at the start but then he doesn't felt nothing and he was able to pretend. He gasped and began to moan with each thrust. Meanwhile Grisha was preparing Erwin's ass for his member, he wanted to fuck him. Erwin closed his eyes and felt his fingers inside of him. "I'm ready... come one" he said and felt Grisha's member pushing inside of him. Erwin grabbed Levi's hips to move his small body against his member, he was easy to control, and while he pushed his ass back to be fucked by Grisha. "You are the best with surprises" Erwin moaned. "I love your pet, he's so tight" Levi clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, he was moaning but inside he was crying again.

 

"I know... he's young and he need to be tamed, but... give me a month" He said and kissed Erwin's back, moaning against his skin, he knew that Erwin liked to be wild and he wanted to be fucked wildly, so that's what he was doing. LEvi was feeling Grisha's onslaughts, because with each of them, Erwin fucked him deeper and it was hurting him inside. Levi listened how the men were moaning due to the pleasure and hated them more than never...

 

"He could be your son... how old are him?" Erwin said and grabbed Levi's hips tightly. He moved his hips slowly now, hitting Levi's bottom.

 

"Eight....." he said and Erwin nodded. "I bought him because I know that you loves children..."Grisha said and Levi just wanted to vomit, despite he didn't was feeded that day.

 

"Oh, fuck... yes..." Erwin said smiling and bit Levi's back, he nailed his nails against Levi's skin and scratched his back. Levi let out a small yelp and Erwin came deep inside of him, and a minute after, he felt Grisha's cum inside of him. He moaned and nibbled his lower lip. Then he pulled out his member and looked at Levi's ass. "Look" he said and pointed Levi's hole, he was leaking his cum. Levi was gasping and he wasn't able to move. "Grisha, I want your son... if you give me the honour, I will give everything to you, money, people to your experiments... think about it" he said and dressed.

 

After some minutes, Levi was alone again. He was over the table yet, because he was too sore to move his body, but he promised that someday, he would kill those men. He continued being disobedient, he continued believing that he would have a chance to escape, he continued being wild, just the first year... then he lost all the hope... Now, ten years after, he was almost a men, and now he wasn't a human, he couldn't remember how to be free, he was now just an empty body, Grisha killed his soul, now he was like a living dead...

 

And Eren now was different, he was too different... he wasn't innocent, he was a bit more stupid, he was a bit mean, he was a stupid rich teenager, and he hated his father with his whole soul. He hated him since always, but his father made something to him when he was 9, and he still having nightmares with it, with him and with the blonde man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this fic and for others but it's everything a chaos T_T I want to say something about the first chapters, I'm writing about the first years of Levi being a slave, so this is not the actuality, once I write all that he lived with Grisha those 10 years, obviously being as short as possible with the explication, I'll write the present of Eren and Levi. I'm thinking about Eren's personality... See you the next week! And remember, I have two instagram accounts, I wrote the names in the notes of chapter 2! n.n


End file.
